dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yoon Bo Mi
Perfil thumb|250px|Bo Mi * Nombre: 보미 / Bomi * Nombre completo: '윤보미 / Yoon Bo Mi *'Apodos: 'RillaYoon, Angry Bomi, Angry Bom, Boma. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Compositora, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, Coreógrafa, y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Suwon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 163 cm *'''Peso: 45kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo de agua *'Agencia: 'Plan A Entertainment Dramas * Because This is My First Life (tvN, 2017) * Love Detective Sherlock K (Naver TV Cast, 2015) * Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) cameo Temas para Dramas * I Pray 4 You (junto a Namjoo) ''tema para School 2017 (2017) * ''Without You tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) * Lovely해 (junto a Seulong) tema para Flirty Boy And Girl (2015) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 372 *Albatross (TvN, 2017) *Law of the Jungle edición Fiji (SBS, 2017) con Chorong *JYP's Party People (SBS, 30.07.2017) *Inkigayo (SBS, 16.07.2017) MC especial *Run to You (1theK, 2017) *The Show Fan PD (SBS, 2017) *KRush (KBS, 2017) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS,2017) *Saturday Night Live Korea (TvN, 2017) con Apink *Knowing Brother (JTBC, 2017) con Apink ep. 81 *Happy Together (KBS, 2017) *Magudan (MBC, 2017) como estrella principal *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2017) con Eunji *VICTON Born Identity (1theK, 2017) ep. 1-2 *Secret Variety Training Institute (MBC, 2017) *Oh! Cool Guy (2017) con Chorong ep. 5-6 *Running Man (SBS, 2017) ep. 344 *Wednesday Food Talk (TvN, 2017) *Goosami (93) & The Chocolate Factory (2017) con Eunji *KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle' (2017). * Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook - junto a Eunji (21-01-17). * We Got Married - casada con Choi Tae Joon (MBC, 2016-2017). * (jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.16. * We Will Eat Well - junto a Luna de F(x) (30-06-2016). * King of Mask Singer (29/05/16). * Battle Trip (30/04/16) con Eunji * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) como MC parcial. * Tasty Road 2 (OliveTV, 2016) como MC con Namjoo. * Apink’s Extreme Adventure (2016). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (15.03.2016) ep. Celebrity Ping Pong King. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 207 con Apink. * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2015) Ep. 192-193 con A Pink. *(MBC) Great Expectations (28.09-15) con su familia. *(jTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man 20.10.15 (junto a Kim Nam Joo). *(SBS) MTV The Show (21.07.2015 como MC especial). *(SBS) Running Man Episodio 255 (12.07.2015). *LG Twins vs. Kia Tiger (2015). *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (2013-2014-2015 como MC parcial). *(MBC) Real Men - Female Special 2 (25.01.2015 al TBA). * Slimmy Lunch Box (SBS 2015.05.23). * Star King (SBS, 2014.12.27). * (SBS) Star King Ep 395 (27.12.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (SBS) Oh! My Baby (13.12.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS) Vitamin (10.12.2014 junto a Hayoung). * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014.12.01) con Eunji y Hayoung. * A Pink Oven Radio (1theK, 2014). * (KBS) Let's Go Dream Team II Ep 258 (30.11.2014 junto a Namjoo). * (MBC) Show! Music Core (29.11.2014 como MC especial). * (JTBC) Hidden Singer 3 (02.11.2014 junto a Hayoung). *(KBS 2TV) The Human Condition (09.08.2014). * (SBS) Running Man Episodio 202 (29.06.2014 junto a Naeun). * (KBS) King of food (03.06.2014 junto a Eunji). * (KBS) Cool Kiz on the Block (02.05.2014). * Apink Showtime (2014). * (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge (02.03.2014 junto a Eunji, Namjoo y Hayoung). * (KBS2) Mamma Mia! (23.06.2013). * Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013) MC. * 4Minute Travel Maker (QTV, 2012). * A Pink News Season 3 (TrendE, 2012). * 1000 songs Challenge (SBS 2011.06.05) con Namjoo & Eunji. *(KBS2) Birth of a Family (2011). *A Pink News Season 2 (TrendE, 2011). *A Pink News (TrendE, 2011). Vídeos Musicales *Yoon Bomi - Suwon (2017) *Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) (2015) *K-Hunter - Marry Me (2013) *Mario - MAYDAY (2012) *BEAST - Beautiful (2010) Anuncios *2017: The Rulers (videojuego) con Apink *2017: FORENCOS *2017: KWAVE M (edición Abril) con Naeun *2016: InStyle (Edición diciembre) *2015: CeCi (edición Septiembre) *2015: Vogue Girl (edición Mayo) con Apink *2015: InStyle (Edición Abril) con Chorong * 2015: Allure Korea (Edición Marzo) * 2014: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Im Siwan (ZE:A) * 2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y B.A.P * 2012: "Elsword" con Apink * 2011-2013: "Skoolooks" con Apink y Beast * 2011: "LG U+Zone"con Apink * 2011: "Converse Korea" con Apink * 2011: "Ceylon Tea"con Apink y Kim Yuna *2011: "Cottiny"con Apink Colaboraciones #Hyun Jin Young - You Inside My Dim Memory (2017) #Bomi, Namjoo, Eunkwang & Changsub (BTOB) - The Angel Who Lost Its Wings (2016) #Bomi, Bada - Lonely (2016) #Bomi, Nam Joo, Chae Yeon (DIA), L.E (EXID), Seo In Young, Lee Seok Hun, TaeWoon, Yang Da Il, Brother Su, Chancellor & Kang Min Hee (Miss $) - Our Night is Prettier Than Your Daytime (2016) #Bomi, Wheein (MAMAMOO) & Hye Jeong (AOA) - Pink Lipstick (2015) #Yoon Hyun Sang - Let’s Eat Together (feat. Bomi) (2015) #David Oh - I Know I Know (feat. Bomi) (2015) #K-Hunter - Marry Me (Acoustic Ver.) (feat. Bomi) (2013) #M.I.B - Worry About Yourself First (feat. Bomi) (2013) Composiciones * Bomi - Annyeong Goodbye (2014) * Pink BnN - Lost Pieces (2016) Curiosidades *'''Grupo Kpop: Apink **'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina. ***'Sub-Unidad: 'Pink BnN. **'Tipo de voz: '''Contralto. **'Registro vocal:' F3 - G#5 (2 octavas y 2 notas). **'Rango soportado:' B3 - Bb4. * '''Familia:' Padres, Sun Mi (hermana mayor) y Jong Jin (hermano menor). * Religión: '''Cristianismo. * '''Idiomas: Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (fluido) e inglés (básico). *'Educación:' **Gosek Elementary School. **Gosek Middle School. **Korea Arts High School. *'Especialidades: '''Bailar, taekwondo y cheerleader. *'Instrumentos: Batería, guitarra y piano. *'''Comida favorita: Sopa de algas, kimbap triangular y budae. *'Color favorito: '''Rojo. *'Número favorito: 3 *'''Hobbies: Escuchar música, hacer imitaciones de animales y comer. *'Club de fans: '''Blooming/Bommies. *'Lema: '"Vivamos sin excusas". *Fue la sexta miembro de Apink que reveló A Cube Entertainment vía Twitter. *Antes de debutar como miembro de Apink, vivía con G.NA y Chorong. *Le gustaba jugar al fútbol con sus compañeros en la escuela. *Es la chica deportista del grupo. * Namjoo reveló que Bomi practicaba boxeo. * Es cinta negra en taekwondo por lo que confesó que si no se hubiese convertido en cantante, le hubiese gustado ser representante olímpica de Corea en taekwondo. * Tiene una cicatriz en su frente a causa de pelear con su hermana por el control de la TV. *Desde el 2013 al 2015, fue MC de tiempo parcial en el programa de variedades de MBC, Weekly Idol. *Demostró sus habilidades de boxeo en 'Real Men Female Special 2' consiguiendo ser nombrada ''"Queen of Boxing" ''del programa. * Gayoon de 4Minute dijo que Bomi tiene un carácter relajado y esto explica porqué es la integrante favorita de Jiyoon. * Es una de las integrantes favoritas de Yuri de Girls' Generation junto con Hayoung. * Ryeowook reveló en "Super Idol Chart Show" que Bomi es la integrante favorita de los miembros de Super Junior. Él dijo: ''"Entre las miembros de Apink, Bo Mi es la integrante favorita de Super Junior. Ella es una persona realmente muy divertida, bonita y tiene una gran personalidad". * Es fan de iKON y su canción favorita de ellos es RHYTHM TA. * Sus mejores amigas dentro del grupo son Chorong y Eunji * Eunji y ella tienen anillos de pareja con "Jung & Yoon" grabados en el. * Es amiga muy cercana a Nana y Lizzy (Orange Caramel), Amber (F(x)), Lime (Hello Venus), Jeonghwa (EXID), Hyewon (F-Ve Dolls). * Es cercana a Defconn y Jung Hyung Dong puesto a que por más de 2 años estuvo como MC en Weekly Idol , para ellos ella es como su hija. * Jung Hyung Dong comentó que si el tuviese una hija le gustaría que fuese como Bomi puesto a que es muy alegre y bonita. * Tiene un trauma por una vivencia con las máscaras de gas, tanto que cuando participo en Real Man en donde una de las actividades era meterse a una camara con quimicos y utilizar una mascara de gas. Fue la primera que salió de la habitación porque no podía respirar y entro en shock por lo que salió de la habitación al instante. Posterior comento que tenía un trauma por utilizarlas por una vivencia en su infancia. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7y3OxKRR7vM * Es nictofobica por lo tanto no le gusta estar en lugares obscuros y sofocantes donde no pueda ver claramente, por lo que reveló que duerme con la luz encendida. * Solía compartir habitacion con Eunji y Namjoo, pero actualmente vive con Chorong y Namjoo en una sola planta. * Padece de dermatitis atopica, una enfermedad que causa la inflamación, dolor y comezón en la piel, es por eso que en algunos eventos se presenta con parches en las brazos y piernas y con ropa de cuello alto para cubrir la zona afectada. * Tiene un tatuaje en su pie derecho "Sempre tecum" del latín "siempre juntos". https://twitter.com/apinkrelatable/status/795536292377460737 *Es embajadora honoraria de la ciudad de Suwon donde ella nació. *De acuerdo a Dispatch Naeun, Bomi y Hayoung fueron elegidas dentro del TOP 10 de las chicas más hermosas del kpop (Mejores visuales) de acuerdo con una encuesta realizada a personas que trabajan en la industria del entretenimiento. *Bomi es la última miembro de Apink en unirse a Instagram, con todo el resto de las miembros habiendo abierto cuentas en los reciente años. Muchas de ellas incluso utilizaron sus cuentas para públicamente felicitar a Bomi por su cumpleaños. Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galería Yoon Bo Mi1.png Yoon_Bo_Mi2.jpg Yoon Bo Mi3.jpg imagesq5y757.jpg Yoon_Bo_Mi05.png 10686969 622954701159251 5211432896439942983 n.jpg Bomi07.jpg Bomi08.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:Plan A Entertainment